Lif : Serengeti
'Lif Serengeti' is the sequel to the game 'Lif'. It features six new animals and two new habitats. Animals & Habitats The six new animals are more or less based on the creatures in 'Lif'. They are: Meerkat Meerkats are little animals that have a similar role to rabbits in 'Lif'. They are the only animals that can enter burrows without hacks. They feed only on apples. Inside their burrows, in the deepest room, there is a very small water pool so you can drink even if a predator is waiting for you to get out of your burrow. Their attack is pretty weak. In Savanna habitats, the burrow is just beside their totem pole, and a baobab with fruits. They are pretty fast animals. Monkey Monkeys are middle-sized animals that almost play a similar role to foxes in 'Lif'. They don't have anything special, except that they are the only animals in the game that can eat both fruits and meat. Monkeys are not often seen in the game. They run pretty fast. Lion Lions are large felines that play a similar role to wolves in 'Lif'. They are the animal that is the most often seen in Lif Serengeti. Lions are the apex predator of the game; they can feed on every other animal. Elephants and Crocodiles are their main enemies. They also are the only animals that show sexual dimorphism. Players often form complex prides, with males fighting to death for ruling the pride or for females. When food is needed, some lions don't hesitate to kill others in their pride. They walk at a normal speed and run really fast. Elephant Elephants are the largest animals in the game. They are rarely seen in the game, but more than Wildebeests or Monkeys. They play a role that seems unconnected in 'Lif', but would might have shared the part of bears with the Crocodiles. Elephants are really strong and can stomp every other animal that attacks them. Their main enemy is the Lion, because of it's strength in prides. They feed on small trees, bushes and fruits. They walk at a really slow speed and run pretty slow. Wildebeest Wildebeests are middle-sized bovines that play a similar role to deers in 'Lif'. They are the main prey of Lions, because of their slow running and weak defense, though Wildebeests can easily kill a lone Lion. Wildebeests are the easiest animals to live, because they can feed almost anywhere, by grazing. Sometimes, players will form groups to protect each other from Lions. Their walk is slow and their run is middle-speed. Crocodile Crocodiles are large-sized carnivores that play a smiliar role to bears in 'Lif'. They are the only animals who are able to swim under river surfaces, often surprising animals that are drinking. However, they are ridiculously slow swimmers. Their bite is extremely strong, and they are even feared by Lions. When they walk, they are surprisingly slow and when they run, they are surprisingly fast. Unfortunately, they are easily killed by a group of Lions. Wars between the two carnivores often happens. Other facts - Fruits are sometimes found around Baobab trunks. M Meerkat burrow one: Find the meerkat totem. Turn to the direction in which the totem's head is pointing and turn right. Go straight forward and then turn left towards a slope. A meerkat hole should be embedded in the hill. Meerkat burrow two: Find meerkat burrow one. The second meerkat burrow should be on the opposite side of the same hill.